The Demon Clan's ReEdit
by piratefreak
Summary: Naruto is a Demon from another plane, what will Sasuke do once he has the powerful Demon in his grasp. sorry I suck at summerys. Yaoi, NaruSasuNaru, eventual M-preg and will have lemons in later chapters and character bashing.
1. Prolouge

Warnings thiswill be a yaoi/slash so If you don't like it what the hell are you doing reading this! This story will contain Mpreg and this Naru-Sasu-Naru fic (Naruto will frequently be the top though) and it will have eventual Sakura bashing if you like her I'm sorry its part of the story.

Also I will not answer reviews in the chaps (Unless someone made me get off my lazy behind and write) as I think thats a bad ploy for authors to up their word count.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now going to go weep in a corner.

All mistaked are mine as I don't have a beta reader anyone who is interested please pm me ^^

* * *

The Universe is a mysterious place, many things can happen and there exist many beings that are beyond your comprehension dwelling within it.

The universe hangs on a thin thread that protects the all important balance, if thread was cut the universe would cease to exist as we know it.

Now this is the story of how a mistake can throw the balance to hell, all we can do now is see what happens.

Prologue

In the universe there are several different dimensions that started off as one plain of existence before they were separated the world was filled with nothing but bloodshed and depravity.

Thousands of years passed on this world and as the deaths piled up due to needless wars, as children were kidnapped and tortured due to who and what they are and as they laid waste to their once ethereal world, nine of the most powerful beings, disgusted with what horrific acts that were being committed, decided that something had to change.

So they searched the world for those who believed as they did , but through out the world the only people who felt as strongly about it was themselves.

Now if I hadn't mentioned this before there are three core races that populate most of the world.

These races were the Akatsuki, who, lacking power of their own, killed and absorbed the powers of the other races no matter their age or sex, they were a horrific race that killed unabashedly, then there was the Elemental's who gained their powers from the universe allowing them to control certain elements (this is subject to each individual), although not as sadistic as the Akatsuki they were still revered nearly as much, humans also 'lived' on this world but they were often used as food for the Akatsuki and rarely lived past 40 years and lastly , a race that were far more advance power wise, were the jinchuuriki, the jinchuuriki possessed the souls of great animals, the more powerful the animal soul, the more tails it has which results in the the host gaining more power.

It took years of research, with countless failures in attempting to change their world before they came upon the realisation that no matter how hard they tried nothing would change and saddened by this fact they, with the last slither of hope gone, made a hard decision.

They would rip the universe asunder and banish all three races into separate plains in hopes of halting the mass genocide that occurred daily and as the spell was cast the nine all looked at each other before all was dark and the worlds ripped apart and was re-created.

Thousands of years in the future

It was a scorchingly hot day in the fire country that, despite its name, was usually more on the cool side, so it came as no surprise as most of the citizens were taking to any shade available to them.

There was only one city in the whole kingdom that still still bustling like normal, the name of this city Konoha.

Now if the people of Konoha had a choice they would be taking to the shade, as the heat was near unbearable, but their king had earlier that year after his favourite maid took the day off sick and left him without any breakfast (Yeah he's a spoilt ruler) decreed that any person who did not do their work was to be sent to the jail and be subjected to having two of their fingers cut off so that they were never to forget his lesson.

So while it was hot the people who inhabited the city didn't dare to lay off off work for the day.

Now there is only one road that led to the city of Konoha and was usually bustling with activity but alas due to the heat there was only about 3 people who where using it at the moment.

The first person who was using it was a very old looking lady who was weighed down by tonnes of fake jewellery that glittered in the scorching sun.

The second was a fat middle aged man who was, despite the horrible body hair, balding, his face red with heat and exhaustion.

It was the third person who was the most interesting out of all of them, he was short (About 5/9) for what it appeared to be his 20 or so years but he was well built with wide shoulders and slim hips, he was lightly muscled and had what appeared to be a large grin on his face, but most stunning of them all where his electric blue eyes and hair that looked like spun gold, all in all he looked like he was made of sunny days, all warm and bright with a kindness that shone from somewhere deep inside.

The name of this person was Naruto but he was not what people perceived him to be, Naruto was a Demon and how he came to be here you will have to find out later in the story.

Walking at a leisurely pace Naruto walked up to the gates of the city and taking one look at the name gracing the gate he blew out a relieved breath.

'At least I know where I am.' He thought with relief as he had been walking for days and was suitably exhausted.

Passing though the wrought iron gates Naruto was surprised to see the city in a flurry of activity.

'Why the hell is everyone rushing around, it's to hot to be working so hard.' He thought with concern as he saw men and a women gasping and turning ugly shades of red and hoped that they would see sense soon.

Making his was though the stalls and people, only stopping to help when he saw a person close to collapse, so that they could take a breath and a long drink of water before going back to their duties and sending Naruto on his way.

Turning a corner after helping a heavily pregnant woman set up her stall Naruto spied a huge water fountain and still exhausted sat on the marble edge of the fountain and let the sound of the cascading water soothe him.

After what was only 10 minutes but felt like 60 Naruto's peace was disrupted by the load shouting of several children.

After 5 minutes of trying to ignore the noise Naruto finally gave in to his curiosity and looked over to where the chatter was coming from and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Sitting there by the wall was a small child probably about 8-9 years old and in his lap was a huge book he seemed to be reading but that is not what shocked Naruto, no what shocked him where the obvious sneers, glares and fearful glances from the other children.

'What the hell, why are they looking a the boy like he's some kind of disease?' Naruto thought horrified by the looks he was seeing and not being one to leave things alone he approached the small boy.

"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked bending down to look at the boy face to face a small and kind smile gracing his lips.

"Madara, what yours?" the boy Madara replied tonelessly.

"My names Naruto, Why are all the children looking at you like that?" Naruto asked indicating the kids with his thumb.

Madara's face soured and he replied with a trace of bitterness in his voice. "They fear me because of my last name.

Naruto looked at this child and was confused. 'Who could hate someone for their name?'

Wanting to cheer the boy up Naruto leaned in closer to the boy.

"Hey, want to see something cool?" He asked with a grin.

Madara thinking that he was bored anyway nodded his head slightly obviously not expecting much.

Grin growing wider on his face Naruto sat on the floor and bringing his fingertips together and concentrated.

And after a minute or two Madara's eyes grew large as not one or two but four elements appeared between his hands all spinning in different direction to make a sphere.

While Naruto concentrated on creating the elements, he failed to notice that the child's face had gone hard and his eye started to bleed red, because what Naruto didn't know was that Madara was an Uchiha and not just any Uchiha he was the first in line to the throne and when an Uchiha, whether they are big or small find someone with the potential to become stronger than them, they eradicate them.

Looking up with a blinding smile Naruto abruptly froze as he met the child's blood red ones.

"**Sleep now**." Madara commanded and then the world went black and Naruto knew know more.

24 Hours later

Waking after what seemed like years Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes, light blinding him for a few moments before he noticed he was chained to a floor.

Looking around in confusion Naruto saw he was in some kind of meeting hall or a throne room as he finally spotted two big thrones seated directly in front of him of which where occupied by two people.

"You have been brought before us because it was witnessed that you have the power over more than one element and as decreed by us the noble house of Uchiha, is that as we do not know who you are or where you are from we have decreed that you should die before you powers could be used against us."

At these words Naruto snapped out of his initial confusion to take in the scene before him, in the room it appeared that there was about twenty people and they were all staring at him but that is not what scared Naruto, no, it was the couple seated on the thrones who scared him with their ice cold gazes and sneering mouths that had just informed him he was going to die.

"But as we have all witnessed, Wecannot kill you as all previous attempts have failed, so we the rulers of this kingdom, the Uchiha have decide that a curse shall be placed on you and you are then to be chained in our dungeon till a time that you should die." the man on the throne decreed and there was a resounding cheer from the surrounding people.

After Naruto's fate was decided the boy from earlier stepped out from the shadows of the thrones.

"Ahhh, here's my boy, what a specimen you have brought us and as promised because it was you who brought him to us you may place the curse of the heart upon him." Chortled the man on the throne as a child appeared to the left of the mans throne.

"Yes father." Madara replied with a smirk upon his face.

At the word father, Naruto's racing thoughts froze as he began to understand the situation he was in but as he tried to speak he found that he couldn't.

As Madara made his way over to him Naruto began to struggle uselessly against his bonds.

Upon reaching Naruto, Madara began chanting with the slight smirk still on his face as Naruto looked on in dawning horror.

_**Until the day,**_

_**That a royal by blood,**_

_**can look upon you**_

_**and with conviction say,**_

_**I will give my heart,**_

_**I will give up my life,**_

_**I will give up anything,**_

_**to stay by your side,**_

_**until that day,**_

_**cursed you will be,**_

_**to be hated and feared,**_

_**so mote it be.**_

As Madara finished the incantation Naruto was finally able to talk and with his eyes becoming red and Demonic he laid a curse upon the Uchiha.

_**As you who deem yourselves better**_

_**you and all Uchiha**_

_**as you have cursed me**_

_**so shall I curse you**_

_**women shall be banished**_

_**not a one to be born**_

_**to any and all Uchiha**_

_**only males are born**_

_**and with each passing year**_

_**with me in your dungeon**_

_**you will all shed tears**_

_**for without your women I decree**_

_**that the mighty Uchiha will fall thanks to me**_

With the last words of the curse ringing in the Uchiha's ears Naruto was dragged of not to be seen for another five hundred years.

* * *

thanks for reading and I'll update in about a month XD

please R&R and tell me what you think of the re=edit


	2. Chapter 1

This story will contain M-preg and this is a NaruSasuNaru fic also in later chaps there will be Sakura bashing if you like her then sorry its part of the story XP.

I want to thank all those who reviewed or faved this fic XD (free hugs and cookies for you)

This is chapter 1 if you haven't read the prologue then go and read it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I am now going to go wage war on santa who refused to give me them for Christmas (cocks gun).

A/N Sorry it's a day late but I lost track of time anyways heres the next chap hope you all like it and don't forget to review.

**Chapter 1** - 500 Years later

_Darkness, forever unending, forever alone... No end in sight._

It has been 500 years since that faithful day and a lot had changed in Konoha, where it was once ruled by tyranny and the people lived in fear of those who ruled them, the city was now ruled with a firm but just hand, the changes had happened about 3 years ago when Fugaku Uchiha met with an abrupt end and his youngest of 2 sons took the the throne.

Sasuke Uchiha was 16 when his father died and his brother Itachi decided he wouldn't take the throne, so it was left to Sasuke.

After a thousand years of the monarch being ruled by dictators, the people had little to no trust for their leaders and it was up to Sasuke to change that.

You see Itachi and Sasuke when not like any of the predecessors, while they were not overly nice or talkative, they abhor injustice of any kind, they first started to feel this way when Fugaku started comparing Sasuke to his brother and only finding him lacking.

Itachi had always been gifted in both tactics and had been a brilliant scholar by the age of nine but what Fugaku refused to see was while he wasn't as smart as his brother Sasuke was a leader to be revered as he was smart, cunning and valued people for who they were, which in turn had nearly all the heirs to the Lords and Ladyships vying for his favour.

When he took the throne Sasuke made his very first speech to his people, rocking their foundations.

"I am not my father! I will not be a soft ruler, I will not bow the words of the current council, actually after this I plan of ridding myself of them and appointing my own, no longer will you be ruled by dictation and fear and all I ask of you is your loyalty."

With those last words Sasuke walked away and spent 2 years righting the wrongs committed by his father and their ancestors, every greedy and pointless law was overturned, money was once again used to improve the city for his people and taxes were slashed down to a reasonable amount.

His people loved him.

But 1 year after his rise to the throne a powerful adversary appeared.

Orochimaru was a sadistic man, he lived to see people bleed and suffer but unfortunately he was also rich and powerful which almost always guarantees people would follow him. And follow him they did, form the lowest of scum to the highest, all who hated the peace Sasuke's reign had caused were seduced in his cause, The fall of the Uchiha.

As Sasuke slumped down into his throne he began to ponder whether this war would ever see it's end, after two years of constant battles and loss of life the weight of which got heavier every day.

Sighing deeply at his ponderings Sasuke turned his attention to the other person in the room.

"Orochimaru is up to something, he has had 700 foot soldiers moved to the southern border, what do you propose we do to contain them your highness?" His brother Itachi drawled standing next to one of his underlings.

Sasuke thought hard for a moment before an sinister smirk appeared on his face.

"At the southern border the enemy will have to pass through one of two places, either the fire mountain trail or the sea, now as the sea will be impossible to pass this time of year with how many storms form, so we will collapse the entrance at the base of the mountain, this will give us enough time to set up a battalion in case they get through."

"That is a great idea your highness, I will get on that right away." the underling said scurrying away to set the plan in motion.

"Hello little brother how are you today?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Itachi?"sighed Sasuke glaring half heartedly at his brother.

"Can't I come to check on my little brother without raising your suspicions?"

"No.."

"Well then, your right, I have found something interesting in the family archives."

"Oh, and what could that be?" replied Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Something that may be able to help us win this war and maybe with the right planning defeat Orochimaru for good." Itachi answered with a slight smirk upon his face.

At those words Sasuke found himself standing to attention his interest piqued, cocking his head to the side Sasuke stared at his brother intently.

"And what is it that you have found?"

"... Demon."

1 Hour Later

"Are you sure were going the right way?" Sasuke asked doubt lacing his voice as he ducked another cobweb hanging from the ceiling of the very narrow corridor the were passing through.

"Yes I am pretty sure, the book said 'in the abandoned dungeon lived a Demon that was cursed and imprisoned', about 500 years ago by our clan." Itachi stated.

"If it was our clan that imprisoned the Demon, assuming that its still alive, why would it help us?" Sasuke asked in return.

"Simple little brother after years of captivity, we can give it back it's freedom."

At that Sasuke snorted and continued ahead.

Taking this route was a very long journey and one that Sasuke was starting to regret going on.

'We don't even know if this Demon is real let alone still alive, Shit we don't even know if it would help us even if we promised it's freedom.'

Turning down another corridor Sasuke rammed into his brother who had stopped abruptly in front of a wall.

"This wall shouldn't be here." Itachi murmured as he started to run his hands along the rough stones.

As hid fingers pressed into a loose stone near the bottom part of the wall swung away from them revealing nothing but inky blackness.

"Okay Sasuke grab one of those unlit torches on the wall over there and light it." Itachi ordered his little brother.

With a sneer Sasuke begrudgingly did as he was ordered and grabbed the torch off the wall and with a snap of his fingers set it alight the flame quickly eating the wood before settling into a steady orange flame that when directed into the open passageway, revealed a wide corridor filled with shadows and spider webs.

"Ugh, it's even grimier than this one." Sasuke groused at the sight before him.

"Well we better get going quick." Itachi responded cheerily.

Snorting at his brothers playful tone Sasuke slowly made his was through the previously hidden passageway, carefully watching his step so he doesn't trip on a hidden piece of furniture or debris.

"While we're down here can you tel3.3- what you know of this 'Demon'?" Sasuke asked his brother, curious despite himself.

"Well the scroll was old and some of the details were missing but here's the gist of it, about 500 or so years ago a Demon came to Konoha and displayed some interesting powers that the ruling Uchiha at the time deemed a danger, so they captured it and upon finding they couldn't kill him the cursed him and sent him down here, it's all vague and no matter how hard I searched I could not find out anything about the curse they placed on it." Itachi finished with a small frown.

"If our ancestors thought it a threat, why are we going to set it free?" Sasuke asked

"About 500 years ago our ancestors were one of the most hated rulers of our family line, everyone they deemed a danger were killed, so they executed hundred of people from women and children to men and old people." Itachi said with a blank look on his face as he explained how their Family had slaughtered so many people on unfounded claims.

"Okay so that's why." Sasuke replied disgusted at even being related to most of his family tree.

"Well enough of that, we're here." Itachi smiled cheerful once again as he pointed at a heavily chained door made of what looked like very thick steel.

Nailed to the wall next to the door was a thick piece of wood that stated "No one other than the king may enter on pain of mutilation!"

"Real welcoming." sneered Sasuke "Good thing I'm king then isn't it."

Calling upon the power of flames Sasuke set about melting the chain that bound the door running his glowing fingers right down the middle of the mass of chains melting them almost instantly, the melted metal pooling on the floor by their feet.

"I see you haven't lost your touch little brother, especially with all the work you have to do." Itachi observed with a sadistic grin on his face.

"And whose fault was it that you decide not to be king and I got stuck with the job." Sasuke growled half-heartedly.

"Come on little brother, we both know I would have made an awful king."

"Yeah, I know were all better off with you as a scholar than having to deal with all your selfish demands 24/7." Sasuke agreed "There its done."

When the last of the chains melted away Sasuke grabbed the door handle and yanked at the handle on the dooor swinging it open with a loud squeak.

And there in the middle of the room was figure chained high above the ground, it was to dark to see any details but it looked male.

"W...W...W. Who's t..there?" a raspy voice asked and the chained figure moved, barley but it moved.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha an-."

"U..Uchiha!"the Demon hissed voiced filled with fury as he interrupted Sasuke.

"W.. What d.. does an U..Uchiha want with me after leaving me trapped here for so long?" the Demon asked his voice getting stronger the more he used it.

"We would like to request your help."

"And why should I help you Uchiha? Last time I tried to help I was imprisoned for 500 years."

"I will grant your freedom."

With those words Naruto's eyes widened with shock and a small amount of hope.

"What would I have to do." The hope in his eyes brightening a little with each word.

"You will need to co-operate with us on the war front and help us bring an end to this pointless war that has taken many of my peoples lives." Sasuke offers. "You will also need to fight in battle and protect this city, you will be bound here until the end of the war where I promise you, your freedom."

"...Agreed, on the condition that I do not kill women or children."

"Deal."

Conjuring a ball of flame to help him release the demon, Sasuke froze as he caught sight of the demon fully for the first time, hair that looked like it was spun gold reached the floor where the tips bled into a deep orange red that coiled around the chains, A malnourished body that despite its obvious stay in a dark dungeon,sported a deep honey tan that only enhanced the colour of his hair, looking up slowly Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath as he met those beautiful deep azure eyes that seemed to pierce his soul with their intensity.

"Ughhh! I'll just get you out of those chains then shall?" Sasuke hesitated before he steeled himself and started toward the demon.

"Well that would be helpful Teme." Naruto replied sarcastically as he rattled the chains slightly, a difficult task when hanging but he accomplished it.

"Don't call me Teme, Dobe!" Sasuke snapped at the demon as he started to heat up his fingers to free the captive.

"I'll call you whatever I want Teme." Naruto stated and then he ruined the ferocious figure he made by poking out his tongue.

"Hey, do you want out or not?" demanded Sasuke.

"Okay, okay I'll behave."

As Naruto muttered those words Sasuke finally started to run his fingers down and around the chains quickly releasing the demon who contrary to his condition landed on his feet gracefully and managing to stay upright oh all of two seconds before he staggered slightly.

"Now that your out will you tell us your name and what powers you posses?" Sasuke asked his tone broking no argument.

"Well I cant tell you all of them as even I don't know myself but I know I can control fire and wind and if extremely angry I can place curses, but that's about it." Naruto replied.

" Well, well little brother it seems we have got ourselves a valuable commodity." a voice said from the dungeon doorway.

At the sound of another person Naruto whirled and summoned fire and was just about to incinerate this new person until Sasuke sensing the danger to his annoying but loved brother rushed forward and put his hands around the flame in Naruto's hand.

"Stop! Its just my stupid brother, you don't need to hurt him." exclaimed Sasuke trying to placate the the demon before he hurt his brother.

"Doesn't the flame hurt?" asked Naruto having forgotten the man in the doorway the second Sasuke's hand had surrounded the flame and he hadn't screamed out in agony.

"No, no it doesn't." replied Sasuke in utter confusion.

Staring at his hand in wonder The demon smiled slowly before all out grinning at Sasuke. "Interesting."

to be continued

Review I wants more reviews XD


End file.
